game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
SD Snatcher
This is the script for the RPG "SD Snatcher" by developer Konami. Gramps..! ...Ah, Gillian... Ugh! The ch-chief... was a Snatcher. He took Jamie with him into his room... I'm sorry, Gillian. There was nothing I could do. All I could try, was to give him a heavly blow and this is how I ended up... Ugh... It's okay... I understand, gramps. Gillian... To me, you were very special. Both you... and Jamie treated me, a stubborn old man, so well... Almost as though we were a real family. Gramps... We... Take it easy... I'm very grateful to the both of you Meeting you... it felt like I was touched by human tenderness. Ugh!! ...Gramps?? You know... I wanted to live with the two of you. Maybe it's just an old man's smugness, but when I was watching you and Jamie, I could imagine us living like a real family. The government took charge of me when I was three years old and from then on, I was raised without any touch of love. Day and night, I was bust with my research, indifferent about my personal appearance, just to distract myself from my loneliness and my troubled mind... It's all right, gramps. When you get better, together we will... No, no, leave it. I won't be a burden to you anymore. There's no time... Gillian... Please try to get along well with Jamie... I won't ask you to get together again... But, you're still young... First... get Jamie... Get Jamie... away from those bastards... I'll definitely... save Jamie! So... Gramps? Good... Now I can... rest peacefully. Gillian, the door to the chief's room... opens with a VIP code... Ah! Harry...! ...... His pulse has stopped... Harry's death, confirmed... Cunningham, you won't get away with this!! Emergency VIP lock, released!! Show yourself, Cunningham! I sense no movements. He doesn't appear to be here. Hm? There's a draft coming from here... There's something behind this painting!! It looks like we can go down here. Let's go and see, Gillian! Gillian! There's a hidden passage here!! Damn you, chief!! When... Late! You're late, Gillian Seed! ...But, at least I found a pleasant way to kill the time. I think it's good to tease old people from time to time. You bastard...! How could you do that to Harry!! Hehe, Gillian. You should cherish the taste of that anger and sadness. After all, those feelings are things we are indifferent to. Those feeble irrational parts of humans... "Suspicion" is another one of them. And tickling that "doubtful heart" of yours just a little is all we have to do. The "feelings of doubt" we sowed in you, grow inside you stupid humans all by themselves only to disseminate new seeds, actually in quite the same way as bacteria... Hehehe... And so it grows, soon becoming unstoppable. Hahaha... And do you know why? It's because humans can't drive away the "doubt" inside them. Never... "Doubt" brings about controversy and from that, tragedy. And "tragedy" then kindles new "doubt". It's such a stupid thing... Hehehe... Enough of your nonsense!! Where is Jamie?! I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Gillian. That woman is still useful to us. We'll use her knowledge and skills to the bitter end for the sake of the completion of our perfect arfiticial skin, and for the sake of our "Level 2 plan"! As if I would let you! Snatcher!! I won't let you carry on with this any longer!! Hoho... If you think there's anything you can mend, try to mend it! Us, or you bastards... Let's find out... who the species chosen by God is! And this will only bring about your death...! Come! Last JUNKER!! Look, Gillian! The chief left a trail of blood on the ground... Metal!! If we follow this trail, we can run down the chief!! Let's go!! Gillain! There's a passage here...! Perhaps, at the end of it... Ah, Gillian! You came to save me, didn't you? I thought you would for sure... Surely you'd come to save me! Jamie? Thank you, Gillian. Come a little closer to me... I won't let you go again! It's alright, Jamie. Please let go of me... You're hurting me. I won't let go of you again, ever, JUNKER!! Y-You're?! Mwuahaha... You're too late, JUNKER! Your dear Jamie will have been taken to our base already by now! Soon, there'll be nothing you can do to save her anymore! Why? Damn you, why?! ...I'll tell you why, Gillian! It's because you are going to die here! You must be lonely, Gillian? Let me hold you and squeeze you... squeeze the life out of you! Gillian, look out!! Behind you!! ...Gillian... This will... stop you from moving! I'll... be waiting for you... in the place they call hell... Ugh! What?! A bloody Snatcher!! W-Where are we...? Wait a moment, I'll check our position... This seems to be the amusement park called Syd Garden. But... why did we end up in a place like this...?? Never mind that. Let's investigate. Category:1990 Category:Old School Category:RPG Category:Work In Progress